Family Ties
by dramione love 4 eve
Summary: hermione finds out a big secert that will change her life will the twonew boys in her life be able to help her and will harry, ron, and ginny come around and except the new hermione. will you just got to follo the life mia zabini to find out
1. prologe

prologe

It was a cold and gloomy day in August the dark lord had just rising to power and is now looking for a baby to become his wife/dark lady when she turns 15. The Dark Llord knew that Shasha and Antonio Zabini were expecting a baby. The Dark Lord had decided that if the baby was to be a girl the she well be come his queen. When Shasha found out that she was expecting twins and that one was a girl, she and her husband was anything but happy or excited. So they came up with a plan. When the babies were born they erase the doctor's memory and had Dumbeldore place a very powerful glimmer charm on her and they gave her away to one of there closes muggle friends.


	2. Chapter 1 adopted

Chapter one

Hermione woke up to a blue sky and a sunny day. She woke up thinking that it was the same as every day since she and ron and harry defeated voldmort. She felt good be able to live with out having to fear for her life. Hermione got up and went to her attached bathroom but not before turning on her radio to her favourite station.

While she was doing this down stair her parents were getting her favourite breakfast ready. When they heard hermione starting to come down the stairs both jean and smith granger look at each other with a worried faces today was the day

When hermione was ready to take on the day she made her way down the stairs to see that her parents were looking like they had to tell her something. "Why do you guys look like you've seen a gosht or something. " She said trying to light the mood but hermiones parents still had that serious look in thire eyes. "Hermione dear sit down" said Mr. Granger justering to the seat across from her pearents. "Ok whats goig on? Am I in trouble? Because I swaer I didn't break the vase. " Said hermione as she took the seat that her farther was pointing to. "Honey we have somthing very important to tell you and no your not in trouble." Started miss granger as she came up behind hermione and place her berckfest in front of her "first you have to understand that we love you very much your a- a- a I can't do it can u please tell her" finished miss granger who was at this point hevely crying "mom dad please tell me what is going on." Said hermione. She was on the verge of tears she hated seeing her mom cry. " Hermione your adopted" said Mr. Granger "I'm adopted" said hermione before everthing went black.


	3. Chapter 2 the new family

chapter 2

the new family

When Hermione came through again she was looking up into the eyes of her mom and dad. " what just happened" she ask and then everything about her being adopted came rushing back to her. " oh" was all she could say. Hermione slowly sat up she notice that she was no longer in the kitchen but was on the couch in the living room.

_Right so I'm adopted. Okay so my whole life has being a lie. Awesome. _ She thought to her self. _ I wounder who my birth parents are. Wait. This could mean that i could potentiality be a pureblood. Wounder what Malfoy would think of that. Wait that means i could possible be a malfoy. Shoot. _

She thought just then hermione was shaken out of her thoughts by her father who seemed to be talking to her. "sorry what did you say" said hermione giving an apologetic look to her farther. " its ok dear you have a lot to think about. But you should know that your birth family is coming to meet you in five minutes" repeated her father "um okay I think I'm just going to go and freshen up" she told her parents. Hermione got up and left the room to head up the stairs just befor she got to the stairs hermione asked "who are my birth parents?" Her mother answered this time "Zabini. Sasha and Antonio Zabini." and with that hermione noded her head and went up stairs.

When Mr and Miss. Granger were sure that hermione was gone up stairs miss Granger let out a small cry for her baby as Mr Granger went to floo the Zabinis.

When hermione got up stairs she went straight to her bathroom. She turn on the taps and splash some cold water on to her face. Then she turn off the taps and sat down not even bothering to leave the bathroom. Hermione sat there and cried. She cried because she just got her life back and now she finding out that it all a lie. She also cried for parent both fake and real.

When hermone was down crying she stood up and splash her face with water again and this time she let her thoughts come to her. _ Thank Merlin I'm not a malfoy. _Was Hermione's first thought._ So I'm a Zabini okay i can live with that. They were neutral during the war. That's good at lest they weren't fighting for Voldmort. And i have a brother but not any kind of brother a twin brother. _

hope you like i

"Hermione can you come down here please" called Mr Granger. "coming" answered Hermione. Before she left her room to meet her birth family she grabbed her wand and muttered a quick spell to make her look more presentable and she went down stairs. When she got down stairs she was met by the Granger who lead her to where the zabinis were waiting. As soon as hermione enter the room she was engulfed in a giant bear hug by her brother Blaize. "Finally your home" said blaize loud enough for only hermione to hear. Once she and blaize were done their hug Hermione look to her parents "mom, dad" said hermione and she ran and hug them them tight and never wanted to let go. Once all the huging was done the grangers left the new family to get aquinted with one an other. " so hermione why dont you go and get packed" said her mother " packed? packed for what" asked hermione who was slight confussed. " to go to the manior of course you do want to go to the manor right" asked her dad. " of i want to. but i will be able to come and vist right" asked hermoine to anyone who would answerd "of course you will. Anytime you want." With that hermione ran up stairs and packed her turnk with all her stuff and left her room for the last time. she went donw the stairs and said goodbye to the grangers and thanked the for the life they gave her. Then she garbed her dads hand "okay I'm ready" and with that the zabini family disapperated.

* * *

please comment or review

ginger


	4. Chapter 3 part one

The new family apperated right outside the gates of Zabini Manor. Hermione let go of her father's hand and looked at the manor in "aww". "This, this is beautiful" said Hermione "Come on wait till you see the inside" said her brother Blaise. Baize took Hermione's hand who was still staring at her house now and he pulled up to the gates and through them like they weren't even there. Just as they went through the gates Hermione was snapped out of her gaze and her curiosity getting the better of her. "How the hell did that just happened " asked Hermoine her voce full of wonder. "it's a charm that mother and father put up so no can get onto the grounds but us and a few other people. Everyone else has to come by floo." Explained Blaise. "that is amazing" Hermione exclaimed. Blaise, Hermione, Sasha, and Antonio got to the door, Antonio opened the door and Sasha led the group of four into the house.

The front entrance had a grand duel stair case leading up to the second and third floor. Just off the entrance there was the living room and down the hallway on the opposite side of the entrance was he hallway. The family was a bright room full of sunlight the room was huge there was a fire place that was hooked up to the floo networked. There was two couches across from each other one was right up agents the window. At the opposite side of the room there was a double door leading outside where there was a pool and a beuatful graden.

Hermione looked around her house in "aww". "blaize can you show or sister to her room please " asked their mother "of course I would love to." Answered blaize. Hermione and blaize started up the stairs and Hermione looked behind her ust in time to see her parents leave the room.

_I wonder where they are going. _She tought to herself

Just like Blaise was reading her mind he said "they are going to dad's study." They counted to go up the stairs and down the hall and Blaise stop if front of a door Hermione who was looking around and day dreaming bumped into Blaise "why did you…oh" and there on the door was a sign that read "mia's room" Hermione looked at the door and then looked at Blaise then looked back at the door. Blaize caught on quickly "it's your name. Your real name is Mia Zabini"

Hermione looked at the door. on the inside she ws excited and nerviouse but she was over all happy and on the outsde she was cool and collected. She reached for the door and opened it.


End file.
